


Tale Around a Fire

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo III
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, Sad, still birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: Not every story is perfect.If no one was scared their would be no secrets.





	Tale Around a Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. These hands can only destroy.

The fire crackled and spat as they sat around it. The necromancer and her companions having bested Maghda earlier in the day now rested before the long journey ahead. The scoundrel held the rapt attention of group as he spun one of his many wild tales for their amusement.

“-and she left! Can you imagine that? She left me in the middle of the tavern for some caravan driver heading north. To top it all off she had the gall to call _ me _ boring!” 

As he finished his tale the group around him exploded into raucous laughter, none more than the Templar who quickly found himself falling into the sand behind him as his laughter pushed him from his seat. Eventually the laughter settled and a relaxed silence permeated the air. 

As Dalana looked upon her companions she smiled briefly. She had never been one to make friends, never having the time nor the will to do so. As she gazed upon her fellow travellers she could not help but think them so. Her friends. Tyrael gazed upon them all from a distance content to remain their as they talked and ate. Leah, along with the enchantress and the templar, looked eagerly upon the scoundrel as he began another tale of adventures and passing fancies. Her gaze fell from the merry group to the fire and eventually down to her hands. As she continued her travels she found herself gazing upon her left one often. Their upon her slime ring-finger sat a gold band. Her smile fell as memories returned to her. Laughter, hope, love...then to anger and hatred.

_ A pool of blood... _

Her hand began to tense.

_ A scream into the night… _

The world faded around her as the memories continued to flow.

_ A promise broken… _

_ “NO!” she yelled. _

_ The keep was burning and monsters ran around her killing her students and slaughtering the innocent. Yet none of it mattered. All she could focus upon was the body that lay not but five meters away. Golden hair splayed against the ground, slowly staining red with the women's blood. Her face stuck in a gasp and her hands clasped around the spear embedded in her shoulder. It was ironic really. Dalana had dedicated her life to studying death and yet her she was, confronted with the death of her wife, and she knew no more what to do than her students in there first class. The man above her wife reached down and yanked the spear from the women's body. Dalana could not remember much past that point. _

_ She screamed into the night and then there was nothing more than the rage that empowered her magic. Arms flung wide she reached out to every body she could sense. Thousands lay in the streets and in their homes innocents, monsters, men and women and children, it did not matter. She raised her scythe high above her head, the tip of the blade gleaming in the moonlight, before bringing it down with a mighty swing. The battle was over, that was it, in mere moments every single body in the keep rose at her command and marched upon their/HER enemy. She collapsed forward leaning on her weapon to stop from hitting the ground. The battle was won but her heart was broken. She started a slow limp towards the body. A hand reaching out… _

“-lana!”

Her head snapped up. At some point the story had ended and her companions gazed worriedly upon her. The enchantress was closest to the women and having noticed the shaking of her shoulders and the faraway look in her eyes quickly moved in an attempt to soothe her. 

“What troubles you my friend?” the Enchantress asked lowly.

“Nothing.” She responded.

The Enchantress did not seem satisfied by that answer but before she could attempt to get her friend to tell her the Scoundrel voice carried over.

“It is alright. You are in the company of friends. I know more than many that troubles of the soul are solved no better than when shared with others.” His voice was earnest and lacking in the witty tone that normally berated her ear during their more lengthy travels.

The others seemed to share that sentiment as they all settled around the fire, leaving a spot between Leah and the Enchantress open for her. She bit her lip in worry. What would she tell them? The truth? That was liable to have them raising their weapons rather than adding her. 

A lie? But not enough time was present. They would surely ask questions and any ruse would collapse quickly in her attempts to maintain it. Perhaps she should simply retire for the evening.

Before she had the chance Leah had risen from her seat, grabbed the uncertain women's hand, and lead her to the empty seat. There was a moment of tense silence among them as her friends waited patiently for her to begin her tail. She gulped once before opening her mouth. 

“Her...her name...was Liadra.” It came out quietly and weak.

“She was everything to me. She...understood me in a way no other person ever had. She was patient and kind and so much more than I could ever hope to explain to you all.”

“It’s okay.” Tyrael said. “Take your time.”

Dalana took a deep breath and attempted to calm her nerves. A single tear leaked from her eye as she opened her mouth once again.

“I met her in the north. Just before the ruins of the barbarian kingdoms. She lived in a quiet little town with her mother and sisters.” Another breath. Shakier this time. “I met her on accident. I knocked her over while walking and studying one of my tombs.” A shaky laugh left her body. “She looked me up and down before asking me why it had to be such a pretty women that knocked her over. Saying and I quote. ‘How am I supposed to be angry at you if all I can imagine is kissing you?’” A bout of laughter ran around the group at that. 

“Before long she asked to court me. I thought it odd and a little bit old fashioned but she would not let it be any other way. I should mention at this point hat she was no weak women toiling in the house but a descendant of one of the last great barbarian families. She made great effort during our courtship to show of her physical prowess at any moment she could. Whether it be lifting tombs from my arms or me myself from the ground.” A self deprecating laugh echoed from the woman's throat as a small sob escaped. More tears ran down her face. “We-we had just gotten married.” Her right hand move to gently turn the ring on her left. “We were expecting a child.” The right hand moved from her left hand to her stomach as those gathered around the fire let out gentle noises of surprise. 

“One day a paladin arrived with an army. They had gathered word of her and her bloodline and so marched a crusade to eradicate it. I pleaded with her to let me help. To let me summon her a guard but she would not listen. Would not let me risk the life of our unborn child by using unstable magics. And so I was sent with the other women and their children into the depths of the keep for safety.” Dalana felt a hand take her own as another wrapped around her shoulder and brought her head down to let her cry. 

“You do not have to continue if you do not wish.” The gentle voice of the Enchantress settled into her ear. “It can wait for another night.”

“No. I-I want to tell you. All of you. You deserve to know.” She responded. Taking a deep breath and wiping her now red eyes she continued. 

“We held for three months. Three months of not knowing whether I would see her again. Three months of listening to the crashes of the ballista and distant sound of combat. On the sixth day of the month the door faltered and the crusaders swarmed into the keep. I tried to help as many of the innocents as I could but without my powers and feeling the weight of my pregnancy I provided little challenge. They swarmed us grabbing as many women as they could. Slaughtering all the children. I still hear the horrible noises as the men raped any who strayed too far. One man-one man attempted to take me.” She let out a shaky breath before collecting herself as much as she could. 

“He grabbed my hair and pushed me against one of the walls. His hands ran down my body not like the gentle hands of my lover. They held no love, no gentle appreciation, simply the thought of sin and pleasure. Before he could continue Liadra grabbed him and threw him away. The two began a fierce battle on the spot. It was a lucky hit that ended it. My wife tripped on a loose stone and fell on her back. The man leaped up at the chance and drove his spear into her gut, impaling her into the stone.” She held her hands tightly together and leaned slightly forward as the story continued.

“I could not think. All I could see was my wife, the sire of my child, the women who had promised to spend the rest of her life with me, laying dead on the ground. I felt an anger in that moment I have never felt again. Using all of my power I raised _ every single corpse _I could feel. I slaughtered the crusade. Ever man in their army laid to waste by my army of death. I fled shortly afterward too ashamed to show my face to the people who had let me into their community. In an inn five months later I gave birth to a dead child. Their life force having been consumed in my anger and need for revenge.” 

The air was silent apart from the crackling of the fire as those around it absorbed the information. She expected anger. At any second they were going to jump up and chain her to the ground. Brutalize her just as she had done to that army many moons ago. 

“The slaughter of RanDelora.” The templar whispered. “I thought it was just a legend. An army of 10,000 paladins washed away by a sea of death, the order never recovered from that loss.” He said louder.

‘This is it.’ she thought. ‘My first friend. A man who has become my companion and bonded with me over the horrors we have faced. He will kill me.’

She closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable pain as someone drove their weapon through her chest.

It never came.

Instead arms wrapped around her fraim and the scent that was undoubtedly Leah engulfed her senses. The hug was unexpected but exactly what she needed as she broke down into sobs. Relief flooded her body as no one moved to kill her. 

“Why did you not tell us sooner?” Leah asked. Dalana brought her eyes up to meet her friends. “I was afraid of your responses.” she replied. Leah simply smirked before taking her hand and bringing Dalana to her feet. 

“I believe that is enough for tonight. We all have a lot to do tomorrow so you all best get your rest.” Leah said. The others nodded in agreement and the company dispersed. Leah was quick to take her hand and lead her to their shared tent.

Their journey continued after that night. Delana shared many more nights with Leah, telling her tales of her late wife and their shared adventures, and a few months later Dalana was again with child.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just keep it respectful.


End file.
